When The World Rights Itself Again
by GAforevermerder
Summary: Post season 6 all Meredith and Derek. When they get through everything after the shooting they start a family. From the finale to years later.  Reviews would be awesome :
1. Chapter 1

Relization

_All things happen from result of the choices we make. _

_Humans are flawed, so sometimes we end up down a road we never saw ourselves being. _

_Well that is life and sometimes it's not always what it's cracked up to be._

As soon as Meredith threw away the pregnancy test she felt pain. As if things could and would never get better, today had been like a battle. And someone had to go down, in this case it was the beautiful baby the he and Meredith could have had. But when she was screaming watching Derek suppositly die, nothing else mattered she wanted to die. She gave herself up for him. But in the end her precious miricle did.

Seeing Derek go through that and experienceing the heartache of a miscarrige had made her want a life with Derek even more. She never really wanted to be a mother till that day. As she walked through the halls and up to Derek's room this is what she thought about. She brushed her hand over her stomacth and winced. As is there was a gaping hole right through her. But Derek was alive and he was asking for her so she kept on walking.

When she got to him room Derek was awake, when he saw me he managed to crack a smile. "Meredith." he said in a weak voice.

"Derek," she said in a sweet voice then went and held his hand, "please don't ever do that again, it was the worst day of my life."

"Never. I am so sorry dear. I love you Meredith. I could never leave you alone. I am not going to die untill I am 110 years old and in...," he said as his voice gave out.

"My arms. Of course I will, you just need to get better, this is just a bump in the road we will get through this I promise," she said.

Meredith then kissed him on the forehead.

"So it feels like it's been week since I saw you in my office last, the last thing I remember is saying 'kiss me' and you did. I promised you I would live, and I did," Derek said in a calming voice.

"Yes you did... thanks," Meredith said.

"So what happened, I heard some nurse say the killer is dead," Derek said his voice sounded like he was about to break down.

"Yes in the end Richard talked to him and Clark killed himself. But there is a lot the nurses don't even know like Reed and Charles are dead along with a few others. And after we took you into surgury I was instructed I could not watch. So while Jackson assisted and Christina did the surgery, me and April stayed behind a basically cried our eyes out. But then Owen came in and said he was just going in to see how things were going." Meredith then started crying, "a few seconds later I hear a voice, a man I have never heard before. Gary Clark. He was talking about an eye-for-an-eye and how he just wanted you dead, thats when the adreneline kicked in and I got up and I walke..."

Derek then cut her off, "Meredith you did'nt, you could'nt have," he said his tone disbeleiving.

"I did," Meredith said her voice shakey. "I went into the OR and offered myself up, I mean I am like a daughter in Richards eyes, Lexie is my sister, and you are my husband. Then, it all happened at once. Owen ended up shot and you were flat lining. I was a mess, balling my eyes out. Clark then left because you were dead, but then Jackson hooked back your monitior. He was smart, and you were okay. Then I saved Owen and it was over," she said announcing she was done.

Meredith was wondering if she should even tell Derek about their poor baby yet. She decided to hold it off. That was enough news for him...for now.

"Meredith don't ever offer yourself up again. Ever. Okay? It just hurt with you telling the story, I mean with you in the same room as as...him," said Derek worriedly.

"No, I am fine. Don't worry about me. Be worried about your hospital," she said.

"No. Not my hospital. I am done being cheif. Head of Neuro suits me just fine. Richard Webber is back in his game, he saved his hospital today. It was always his hospital never mine. It never suited me, and I barely ever saw you," he said his blue eyes looking directly into hers.

"Okay, well just get better. That's what you need to focus on right now," she said kissing him once again but this time on the lips. It swept the wind right out of her, so much passion. Like they have'nt seen each other in years.

"Thanks," Derek said,"I needed that."

"Knock knock," Christina said walking in the room.

"Christina, thank you. You saved my life," Derek said.

"No problem Derek, you seem to be stable. Vitals strong but recovery could take awhile. You are still weak, it could be weeks up to a few months before you bounce back. But I mean by the looks of what you two were doing you seem to be normal," Christina added with a laugh.

"Thanks Christina. Listen I need to talk to you, I'll be right back Derek," Meredith said as she kissed him on the check closed the door to the room and walked up to the desk with Christina.

"What's going on?"

"I lost the baby. And what's going on with Alex? Lexie just told me he was stable," Meredith said with a heartbreaking tone but trying to sound strong.

"What? Mer? When?" Chrisina asked worried.

"After I was all stressed out, when Derek so called flat lined," Meredith said.

"Oh. I am so sorry Mer. But I mean it's not the end of the world. You two can always make another baby," Christina said with a lot of sorrow in her voice.

"Yeah, well I better get back to Derek," Meredith said as tears made their way down her face. Clearing a new path down her face for about the thousandth time that day.

"Yeah oaky, I'll come see you later. You should come by to see Alex later maybe when Derek is asleep," Christina said patting Meredith on the shoulder.

"Alright," Meredith said as she walked back into Derek's ICU room.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about now. You should get some rest, I'll be here always I promise. I will hold your hand," Meredith said.

"You should get some rest too. Come here," he said as he patted the empty part of the bed.

"Okay you are probably right," Meredith said as she climbed onto the bed. She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and kissed his shoulder while he kissed her hand. They then fell asleep in each others arms. Which to Meredith and Derek made them both feel a hell of a lot better after all that happened that day.

_But then sometimes those choices bring us closer _

(Meredith and Derek in bed together)

_Create better relationships..better friendships_


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Will Out

_Life is hard_

_The truth will out _

The next morning Meredith forgot all that had happened, but then within minutes it all retured to her. And she began wondering how she was going to tell Derek about the baby. Their baby. Meredith decided now would be a good time to go see Alex seeing as that Derek was still dead asleep, so she got out of the bed as carefully as she could without waking her sleeping husband. She was successful, she slipped on her shoes and then decided to write a note for Derek:

**Derek, **

**I went to go see Alex. Hopefully I will be back by the time you are awake. I'll be back soon, rest. **

**Love, **

_Meredith _

**xoxo **

There. As she made her way down the hall she ran into Baily.

"Hey Grey, I am sorry about what happened to Derek. But I passed by his room last night to check in and you two seemed to be fine," Baily said with a smile.

"Yeah we were tired. I am sorry about what you went through. I heard you were with Percy sorry it was just a bad day I guess," Meredith said.

"I know. It's been weird around here. But eventually things will go back to normal. About work I don't know when you want to come back. I understand that you want to be there with Derek though," Baily said trying to comfort her.

"Umm. Honestly I have not thought about it I can work it's fine he understands. I'll be back tomorrow," Meredith said in a confident tone.

"Meredith, maybe you should take some time off," Baily tried to convince her.

"Christina told you about my miscarrige did'nt she?" Meredith asked.

"Oh now don't blame her. You need time off, that is a lot on your body, " Baily started to cry, she held onto the counter so stay stable."Grey I am sorry, but I am giving you a mandatory break," Baily added. Then she squeezed Meredith's shoulder and then walked away before Meredith could protest.

Meredith wiped away her tears. Then ran into the bathroom and washed her face. Meredith then looked at her reflection, she looked drained. But Meredith then continued out into the hall towards the room that Lexie said Alex was in. When she arrived at the door she peaked in to see Alex in there with Lexie and Christina. Meredith walked in and sat in the chair closest to the window.

"Hey, Alex how are you doing?" Meredith asked him.

"I am here," Alex grunted.

"Yes, yes you are Alex, you kicked ass," Lexie said with a smile while holding Alex's hand.

"Hey, Mer is Shepered okay? I heard he got shot," Alex asked.

"Yes, he is stable. Yesterday, Yesterday...sucked," Meredith added.

"You can say that again," said Christina.

Meredith spent the next 20 minutes talking to her friends and being there for Alex.

After Meredith left Alex's room she felt better. Her friends gave her comfort. When she came into Derek's room he was awake and looked like he was waiting for me.

"Hey sleepy head," Meredith noted.

"Hi sweetheart. Baily came in to check on me. She told me you were taking some time off, you don't have to do that for me Meredith if you want to work you can," he said in an understanding tone.

Relieved that she had not told him about the miscarrige she said, "No I am going to take care of you for awhile," Meredith said. But Meredith was done hiding, so she just wanted to tell him. Tell him everything, about the baby, about everything. "Derek there is something I need to tell you," Meredith said her voice uneven.

"What is it?" Derek asked very cautiously as if he was afraid of the words breaking her.

"I was going to tell you before. When I came into your office but you seemed upset. So I decided I would tell you later, you know make it special. I. Was..." her voice breaking, "pregnant." she added before breaking out and crying.

"Oh Meredith," Derek said as he rubbed her back.

Meredith then went on sobbing, "but then with all the stress...you were flat-lining and I just broke down. I am pretty sure that's what caused it," Meredith was then crying uncontrolably.

"Oh my gosh. Meredith. I am so sorry," Derek said.

"I am so sorry that I could not keep the baby safe. I am so sorry," Meredith sobbed.

"Honey, it's not your fault," Derek said gaining tears in his eyes.

"I was so excited. I never even knew I wanted to even be a mom till then, I was truly happy. Like a dream, that I will not be like my mom. I just wanted to see you and how happy you would be, I am so sorry," Meredith said sobbing dropping her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, we will have kids. I promise," Derek said kissing Meredith's hand.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry," sobbed Meredith.

"I know you are. We will always love this baby, we will Mer, but we will have kids one day. And it will be wonderful," Derek said while he wrapped his hands in her hair as Meredith soaked his shirt.

After a few minutes of this Meredith stopped. She decided enough was enough and there was not point in stressing Derek out. She looked at her watch, it was already noon.

"I better go home. Get you and I some stuff. Maybe grab us someting to eat," Meredith said.

"Maybe you should have Christina take you," Derek said trying to look after her.

"No I am fine I will be back soon. Promise. We don't break promises either," she said.

"Fine. You win. Kiss me," he added.

Meredith bent down to kiss him. "I'll be back, love you," she said.

"Love you too," he said as she left the room.

When Meredith finally arrived at the house. It was bazar, everything was in place. It was strange. Anyways, she undressed and took a shower. Then did a load of laundry. She had been wearing the same clothes for like the last two or three days. She lost track. After she got that in order and put on a pair of fresh jeans and a sweater. Meredith then picked up the house a bit. Lastly, she packed Derek's bag she brought some of his sweats, t-shirts, hair gel, some shampoo, and his watch. Okay, she was done she thought. Back to the hosptial.

On the way back she decided to go by the new house. It was suppost to be comming along. Meredith had only seen the plans. Derek hired some company to build it. She was curious and decided to go check on it. When she arrived all that stood were tall wood beams. The house was pretty big, beams after beams. Meredith was pretty sure that there were about four spare rooms, one of which would be Christina's possibly. Depends how Owen and her relationshipp turns out. The house faced the most beautiful veiw in Seattle. It was breathtaking, Meredith could not wait. She took a picture of their house with her phone, to keep Derek up-to-date. This was it, their new house, their new life, them. And Meredith was excited. It was time to focus on getting Derek better.

_At the end of the day putting it all out there it the best thing you can do _

Derek crying in his room about the baby

_And maybe you just might feel a little relief_

Meredith looking at the house


	3. Chapter 3

**Past is The Past **

_We can't undo the past_

_it's jsut something that never happens _

_But we can better plan for the future_

A week later Teddy decided that Derek could be realesed. Meredith was happy after four days of basically day and night taking care of him. Then a few more of which every spare minute was spent with Derek. Meredith did not mind it but she was just happy to go home. Today, Derek went for a walk, took a shower, and even decided to put on some jeans and do his hair.

"Wow you look nice for just going home," Meredith said as she walked in holding the signed realese papers in her hand.

"Well I decided I have to look nice for my wife," Derek said.

Meredith has decided to take the day off to make sure Derek is comfortable. "Okay Derek, whatever you say," Meredith said as she picked up his bag and helpped him sit down in the chair.

"I am so ready to get out of this place," Derek said with a sigh.

"I am too," Meredith said as she leaned over the wheel chair to kiss him.

"I could get used to this. I mean being your paitent," he said.

"No, you need to heal first," Mereith said looking at him seriously.

"Jeez, no need to be this strict. I am fine, my scar is healing my heart is good," he said.

"Don't push it," Meredith said as she wheeled him out.

One the way out they were stopped by the cheif.

"That's great that you are going home at last Derek," Richard said.

" I know I hate it being a paient here, doctors do make the worst paitents," Derek replied.

"Well get better soon Derek, you will always be the head of neuro," Richard said.

"And you were always the Cheif of surgery," Derek said with a smile that melted Meredith.

"Take care of him Meredith," she Richard.

"Will do Cheif," she replied.

Later at home Meredith and Derek settled into their bed and they were reading. This felt like before, before everything.

"Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Derek?" Meredith replied.

"I called my mom today. You know to tell her about everything. She was devistated, I mean my dad was shot too. She and my sisters are insisting on comming here," Derek announced.

"Oh. Okay. If that's what you want, sure. I mean I am not exactly sure if they like me," Meredith said.

"Oh my mom likes you. My sisters have never really met you . That's all, I am sure they will love my wife, " Derek said with a smile as he reached over and kissed her check.

"We will see about that," Meredith said unconvinced.

"On another suject, I have something to ask you," Derek said in a nervous tone.

"Shoot," said Meredith.

"I mean about the baby, have you thought about it again?" he asked.

"Yes. I have thought about it a lot in the past week. It's hard, I did not want to bring it up again," she said.

"I understand. It's just I was wondering if you still wanted a baby, I mean not now but soon," he asked with a nervous look.

"Of course I do," Meredoth said as she knotted her hands in his hair, "I mean since the whole thing happened it made me realize how much I wanted you and your kids," she said.

"Okay," Derek said as he held her face and staired into her green eyes, "you made me nervous because you just stopped talking about it, and I know I deffinatly want your beautiful kids."

"Since when did you become so charming Mr. Derek Shepered?" Meredith asked.

"I have always been charming," Derek said in a hurt voice.

"Mhm. But I know one thing for sure," as Meredith unotted her fingers in his hair and snuggled back into her side of the bed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"That we need to wait for that untill your healed. Making babies can wait," Meredith said.

"No it can't. I am healed. I am thinking about even going back to work in a week or two," Derek said.

"No. That's final, you need to heal. Now get over it. I am going to bed," Meredith said as she turned her light out.

"Damn," Derek said as he wrapped his arms around his wifes body and kissed her shoulder.

"G'night," they said in sync.

_But there is no hurt in saying that we can't look forward towards the future_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting the Family **

_(Derek Speaking)_

_When we were little we think up the type of people we want to be when when we grow up _

_I always pictured myself as some type of a hero _

_A beautiful wife, perfect kids living in a huge house _

_A life where nothing can go wrong_

(In Dereks Point of Veiw)

Dereks mother was comming into town today, along with his four sisters. Great. Derek thought was he sat on the kicthen counter eating the cereal Meredith had given him. He was fine, there was not need for them to drop everything and come across the counrty to Seattle. As much as he wanted to see them he did'nt. But mostly is he was afraid of how they would treat Meredith. The last time his sister Nancy came here she was calling Meredith 'the slutty intern.' They know I got married, I mean we can always contact each other through phone and e-mail but still. I am worried.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked obviously seeing consern on my face.

"I am just worried about my family over reacting, which is something they tend to do often," Derek said.

"Oh. Your worried? They hate me, you should not be worried," Meredith replied.

"They do not they will love you," Derek said trying to ease her stress.

"Really?" Meredith said as she sat down on his lap and he put his arms around her.

"Yes," Derek said then gave her a kiss. "I." Another kiss. "Am." Another kiss. "Sure." Another kiss.

"Okay, well I have got to get to work, but I will be home early. I don't know about dinner. Where are they staying? Shit," Meredith said frantically as she stood up and scrambled around for her stuff.

"I have got it under control. I promise. Go to work Meredith, try and be home by six," he added.

"Okay, see ya," she said grabbing her bag leaning into him one last time and gave him a quick kiss then left.

Okay Derek thought. He had a lot to do. First thing was first, Derek had to call the builder, to see how the house was comming along. Apparently, they were now putting walls up. Things were moving along. They had started the whole process in about Febuary so hopefully it will be done by summer or early fall. Derek was excited, it was his dream since he moved to Seattle and met Meredith. As he called the builder he went into his office and looked at the plans. The living room was planned to be all windows so they could look over Seattle. Their master bedroom was huge with a fireplace on the oppisite side the bed would be on. It was truly a dream house. Christina even had a room, which kind of did bother him but she was Meredith's person. Their house even included about three extra rooms, hopefuly for their many children. Derek smiled at the thought. Everything was getting better, and falling into place.

The second thing Derek needed to do is get the house ready for his family. Maybe just make it look better, beacuse at the moment it was messy. So he spent the next half hour trying to pick everything up. His scar hurt as he tried to vacum, but it was better, much better than it was awhile ago. When he was finished, they were set to arrive in about two hours. So he just went upstairs and took a nap.

Derek awoke when he heard the doorbell ring, "Shit," he said as he quickly got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly ran down the hall and wrenched open the door. "Hey!" he greeted them.

"Derek, hello sweetheart," Dereks mother said as she kissed him on the check.

"Hello I am so thankful you are okay," said Cathleen.

"Thanks," said Derek in a soothing tone.

One by one he gave his sisters a hug assuring them he was alright. They were sitting in the kitchen when his sister Nancy asked, "So where is this so called wife of yours?" she asked.

"She is not my 'so called wife' she is my wife, and she is working and should be home soon. And I would appriciate it if you guys could all be nice," Derek replied a little annoyed.

"Okay, Okay. It's not like we are going to be mean Derek," said Amelia.

"I have a feeling you will be rude, look we have been through a lot in the past week and a half of it not even including the shooting, so be nice," Derek said with a weary look.

"What else can you got through I mean Derek you've been shot," said Rachelle.

"I don't know," said Derek, but unfortunatly he was a bad liar.

"What's going on Derek?" asked Derek's mother.

"Fine. Okay. She's not going to love me telling you this but with all the stress of me getting shot Meredith had a a miscarrige. I did not even know yet she was going to tell me that night," Derek said as he looked down at the floor.

"Oh god, Derek honey I am so sorry," said Derek's mother.

"So just please be nice," Derek said looking up at his sisters a little teary eyed.

Derek was almost done cooking dinner when he heard Meredith's car pull up. Dereks mother and sisters were in the kicthen helping him. Derek then put down the towel he was holding and went to go greet his wife.

"Be nice," he warned as he left the kicthen and walked up to Meredith. "Hello," he said kissing her on the top of the forehead.

"Hey," she said a little weery. Derek then grabed Meredith's hand and lead her into the kicthen where his family was sitting.

"Okay, for those of you who have not met, this is my wife, Meredith," Derek said in the most prince-carming voice he could manage.

"Hello," all his sisters greeted Meredith.

"Hi Meredith, it's so nice to see you again," Derek's mother greeted her.

"Hello, it's nice meeting you guys," Meredith responded.

"When we heard what you two have gone through, we had to come right away. It must have been hard on you Meredith," Nancy said.

And the valtures come a comin' Derek thought. They want to know everything about Meredith. Great.

"Yes we have, but he made it through," Meredith said as she smiled at Derek.

It was not till over dinner that it was brought up. By who? Of course Nancy.

"So I heard you two had an ufortunate loss, I am so sorry Meredith. Now please tell me did you two want kids?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy," Derek warned as Meredith gave him a look.

"Um. Derek told you. But yes it was horrible. And no we were not trying, and yes we want kids," Meredith said as if it was the easiest thing to understand.

"Oh. Well I can't wait to see some more grandchildren," said Meredith's mother.

"Alrighty then, anyone want seconds?" Derek asked frantically trying to change the subject.

Later that night after Derek's family had finally left to go to the hotel he talked to Meredith about what happened.

"You told them? Derek," said Meredith with a strrong sigh.

"Meredith I am sorry. It was the only way I could explain.." he said.

"Okay, anyways that went alright other than that. But seriously I don't do family," Meredith said then spit out her toothpaste into the sink.

"Well on the bright side, the walls are comming up at our house," Derek said and then walked up to the sink where Meredith was standing and wraping his hands around her waist.

"That's good," she said as she kissed Derek hard on the lips.

"Yes. It. Is," Derek said now picking Meredith up and carring her to the bed. As she giggled.

"Derek? I don't think..."

"No I am fine Meredith honestly. It's been almost a month. I am healed," Derek said iterrupting her and laying her on the bed. Then he knotted his fingers in her hair.

"Derek..." she was then inturrupted by Derek's kissing her. Her mouth, her head, her neck.

"Do you want to stop now?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Fine then," Meredith said giving up.

_(Derek Speaking)_

_But then we grow up _

_and relize that something always has to go wrong _

_we need to come to terms that horrible things do happen _

_But then when we grow up good things can happen too_

_Things that get us one step twards what we manage to think up as children_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

**Move Along**

_(Meredith speaking)_

_We will always remember those frightful days in our life_

_The ones that change the future _

_That change you might it be for the better or the worse_

_We move on_

(Meredith's Point of View)

(Two weeks after last chapter)

She was awoken by a loud thunder as she heard it outside her bedroom window. She rolled over and found that Derek was to awake.

"Good morning," Derek said as he lifted his hand and put it on her face.

"Stupid thunder," Meredith complained as she looked up into Derek's eyes.

"We live in Seattle, get over it sweetheart," Derek said leaning in to kiss Meredith squarely on the lips.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait till our house is finally built. Since the shooting it has made me more and more anxious."

"A few more months. But I am excited as well," Derek said.

"Well I have to go into work today, unlike somebody," announced Meredith.

"I will go in with you. I need to talk to some board members about resignation of Chief of Surgery," Derek said.

"Are you sure your ready to go back?" Meredith questioned.

"Yes Meredith. I am fine. I promise. We have been having sex like every night, my heart is healed. I am a fast healer," Derek said truthfully. They had both decided that they were going to stop using 'the thing' so what ever happens happens. But Derek honestly was hoping for Mer to get pregnant and she knew it.

"No no. I am talking about mentally. I mean are you ready?" Meredith asked with a laugh at what Derek had just said.

Now understanding Derek nodded and said, "I think so. I have to start working. I now know what it was like after your liver transplant surgery, it's incredibly boring around here.

Meredith giggled and nodded in understanding. Then walked up to Derek and kissed him, then placed her hand on the spot where he was shot. "Okay then let's go get ready for work."

A half hour later Meredith and Derek pulled out of the driveway in his BMW together.

When they get to the hospital Meredith and Derek walk in holding hands, everyone greets Derek telling him that they are happy that he is well and back to work again. Then on the elevator they ran into Richard.

"It's so nice to see you up and around here again Derek. It feels like things are going are finally starting to go back to normal again seeing the two of you around here again," Richard greeted Meredith and Derek with a smile.

"I think we are happy to be back as well. And I am glad you are now chief again. Chief is you job always has been," Derek said.

"Yes yes thank you. Well as you know better than anyone I am a busy man. There is so much paperwork from the shooting," Richard said waving goodbye as the elevator stopped on the second floor.

When the elevator dinged again Meredith got off with a kiss on the cheek from Derek. Meredith then walked into the resident locker rooms, then she remembered today was Alex's first day back to work. Shit she thought she did not even remember seeing him this morning. Christina then interrupted her thoughts.

"So hows life? I saw Derek he thanked me. It was kind of heartwarming. Oh well. Hey have you seen Alex today?" she blabbed.

"No." Meredith answered.

"Oh well he should be coming any minute," Christina said. A thankfully Alex arrived ten minutes late for rounds.

"Hey Alex," Meredith greeted him with a smile as she gave him a quick hug. She almost lost him. She could not help herself.

"Mer," he replied,"I am fine. I am healed. No one has to baby me," Alex said as he came up to the nurses station.

"Thats good. Your Evil Spawn again," Christina said.

"Christina. Shut up," Meredith said.

The rest of Meredith's day went well. She was in PEDS for once with Dr. Robbins. She worked on a two year old little boy Robert who had to be giving bone marrow. The little boy ended up okay and is stable. But the little boy was so adorable, at times of the day this made Meredith sad. She could have already had a pretty nice size baby bump by now. But she did not. She planned not to dwell on the past.

She decided she was ready to go home she went and found Derek sprawled across a bed in an on-call room. Poor Derek she thought probably waiting for her to be ready to go home. She quietly walked over to Derek and kissed him on the forehead. Derek opened his eyes. "I like waking up like this," he said as he pulled Meredith down to join him.

"I wanna go home DereK. It's been a long day," Meredith said.

"Okay but I am too tired to drive," Derek complained. Clearly cranky.

"Alright," she said standing up letting Derek get up as well.

When they got home Alex was already in bed. That's for the better Meredith thought. Meredith changed and brushed her teeth with Derek. Then they both got in bed and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Derek,"she said.

"I love you too Meredith so much," he replied.

Derek then kissed her. Then again and again.

"I know you really want a baby Derek. And I do too. Now," said Meredith.

"Okay then. Derek said lets try," Derek said kissing Meredith's neck repeatedly.

_(Meredith speaking)_

_And when we move on we realize that sometimes it's for the good _

_As human beings we fight against change _

_But sometimes it's the best thing is to just Move On with life._


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreaming **

_(Derek speaking)_

_It's a fact: we all dream _

_some of us may not remember our dreams but we all dream. _

_At least three times a night in fact. _

_And everyone we see in those dreams we have seen _

_at least once in our lives. _

_But dreams are far fecthed _

(One Month after last chapter)

Derek was in the hospital sitting in a chair in a patients bedroom he took in his surroundings he found that the room was empty, but it smelt faintly of lavender. Meredith. As he walked out in the hallway no one was there. Nothing. No telephones ringing. Or nurses gossiping. Or the intercom. Or the sound of paitent carts being rolled by. Just notingness. He traveled llike what seemed like hours. Then when he got to the pedeatric wing he heard something. A baby crying. That's all he could hear in the scilence. Derek raced twards the noise wondering if there really was a baby somewhere. When he arrived to the glass window where people stood and looked at babies her saw one baby. Wrapped in a pink blanket. She already had a full head of hair for a newborn. She had black hair curled into ringlets, her eyes were bold and a green-blue. He had seen these eyes lots of times before. Meredith's eyes. Her nose was small her mouth also looked firmiliar. Derek then relized that this was his baby.

Seconds later, Derek awoke to a loud noise comming from the kicthen. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. That was one of the most best but bazar dreams I have ever had he thought. His attention was taken away from the dream when he heard another loud noise from the kicthen. "Meredith?" Derek asked. When she did not answer he got up and looked in the kicthen.

"What are you doing?" he asked kindly.

"Um. You know doing some cooking," Meredith said.

"Meredith dear, you don't ever cook. What brought this on?" Derek asked.

"Well I am trying to be wifely. And I have to know how to cook. I mean come on. You. I mean we want kids and I cannot cook and I just realized and I am rambling," Meredith said quickly.

"Um. Alrighty then. What are you cooking?" Derek asked.

"Breakfast..well pancakes. How hard can it be the recipes right here. And scince neither of us have to work today I thought I would make breakfast for once," Meredith said.

Derek thought she was being thoughtful. So he just said, "I am going to watch TV or something. Let me know if you need help."

"Okay," Meredith said.

Derek was still thinking about that damn dream. It was pretty incredible. That precious little baby, looked as if it could be a half or each Meredith and Derek.

Derek was glad when Meredith asked him to take today off so they could spend time together. It had been so rare that they get the day off that they both decided that it was a lounging type of day.

Fifteen minutes later Derek hears Meredith yell, "Okay I am done!"

Derek walked into the kicthen to find that the table was set with the good china and the pancakes actually look pretty good. She was trying hard to do something. Whatever it was it confused Derek. They ate and talked. Meredith was simply glowing this morning. He liked her like this she was genuinly happy. And it's been a long time since he has seen her like this probably before the shooting. Once they were done with breakfast Meredith said, "I have something you should know."

"What?" Derek asked smiling.

"I found out I am pregnant!" Meredith exclaimed.

"What? That's fantastic!" Derek yelled as he jumped up and lifted Meredith to the counter and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I found out a few days ago. That's why I asked you to take a day off with me. I was not feeling like myself and I was late so I decided to take a test and it turned out positive. Christina made me to make an appointment to see how far along I was before I told you," she said still glowing.

"How far along are you?" he asked curious. Not even upset that Christina knew before him.

"I am about four weeks," Meredith said hapily.

"Oh my you don't know how happy this makes me," Derek said kissing her again.

"By the time the baby comes we will have our house built and there will be nursury," Meredith said adding to the list of things to do.

The rest of the morning was spent giving Derek the dirty sex he was promised months ago.

_(Derek speaking)_

_Its weird when dreams do come true_

_Your constently waiting to wake up_

_At the end of the day dreams hey some are'nt too out there. _


End file.
